Divide Ulysses Story
by Ulysses the Lone Wanderer
Summary: Chapter One


Divide; Ulysses

***Hi guys! This is my first FanFic on Fallout New Vegas and I hope you enjoy it! You will mainly be in Ulysses POV in the Divide, but I might try switching it up a bit. Anyways, enjoy!***

The whishing of the warm, irradiated air flows through the Divide. Hundreds to thousands of vehicles destroyed in the streets; vehicles that once used to belong to people. People before the bombs fell. People who could be as simple as a barber or a school teacher killed for no reason. But their reason; the government, the corrupt such of 'men'; was for the dominion of war. Rather one man takes ideas from another man, or rather another gets jealous. Rather anger and grudge overwhelms a great nation to force someone to be driven mad….. Sunrise from the Divide falls on a lone figure, watching his world fall; watching his own birthplace collapse under its own weight. A boy of only 19 years of age, scared, alone, hopeless to survive in the wasteland; in the Divide. That boy is me.

(Ulysses POV)

The sun raises Far East of the wasteland, hits me in my dull eyes and stays there. I slowly approach closer to the ruins of my settlement. I began to notice the cracks within the ground and the collapsing of buildings as high as the Throat of The World. "What has happened…?" I slowly say under my breath. A large creaking sound bestows above me. I look up quickly and notice the building in front of me is collapsing downward above me. "Christ!" I yell as I begin to sprint out of the building's way. I take cover over a large boulder. *Crash!* the building immediately falls over and spreads ash all around. The ash surrounds my entire body to the point where I am barely able to breath. As everything begins to clear up, I gather my breath again stand up.

My eyes widen with astonishment as I run towards my settlement…. Everything was reduced to scrap and parts…. "What has happened!?" I scream to the top of my lungs as tears fill my eyes. "Mama! Papa!" I begin to lose my voice "Anybody…." But no answer. My senses came quickly to me so I began to think '_Stop crying idiot! Start looking!'_ I begin to start running through the reduced settlement, but I find nothing. Everything was destroyed. The more I started to let my ignorance overwhelm me, the more I had believed someone had survived. I trip over a piece of tin. "Oof!" I catch myself and started to become very angry of myself. I ended up kicking the tin over and noticed something; something odd. "Wait… This was burned!" I began to panic knowing that my settlement had been attacked. I began to look for a weapon, something blunt and large. "Ah! This!" I mention as I pick up a damaged flag pole. As I had picked up the flag pole, an explosion had erupted from the base of one of the large buildings. I begin to cover my face with one arm so the smoke won't blind me.

The smoke begins to clear and I see very muscular figures, about 3, carrying an array of powerful weapons; possibly service rifles. The men wore protective and heavy armor with all the same symbol; a red hand. I begin to call out to them "Hey! Sirs! Do you have any idea what had happened here?" They look directly at me and arm there weapons. "Oh shi-!" I began to sprint the other direction as bullets whizzed past me at an incredulous speed. The men themselves began chasing after me. I began to run faster and faster, but for every step I had taken they were one more step faster than me. I had reached the top of the hill out of breath but the little voice in my head had come back and had said _'Keep running idiot! They're behind you!'_ I had turned and these ghouls had already loaded there weapon and began firing. I jump back and end up tumbling down the other side of the hill. I had repeatedly hit my head as I kept spinning towards the bottom. I had gotten up immediately and ran towards the inside of a ruined van, hoping those monsters had not found me. Those 'soldiers' had reached the bottom of the hill and had searched hard for me. I had prayed for them to be as blind as a rat; and my prayers were answered. The soldiers had given up and had regrouped. From the sounds of their muffled conversation, it sounded as if they were arguing. *Bang! Bang!* everything was silenced…..

Several minutes have passed and the soldiers had left, which had given me relief; relief from my own grief. I start to feel a sharp pain shoot down towards my leg. "Ah!" I say loudly as I pull up my pant leggings upward. Blood is pouring out from my shin on both sides. I begin to panic and look around the van in search for something. I had noticed a medical kit under the seat of the van. I had slid under the seat to open the kit. "Yes!" I said to myself as I had found a stimpack and a wrapping tape. I had slowly begun to wrap the tape around the wound; then applied the stimpack. I had sighed heavily as laid against the van. All of the sudden, the thought had hit me _'is his body still out there?' _I slowly peek around the corner to notice the body still lying in the middle of the ruined street with his weapon still attached to him. I look up in relief. I had gotten up slowly and had snuck towards the corpse. I had taken his rifle and his ammunition and began to continue walking my journey through the _Divide._

***End of Chapter 1 guys! Give me some feedback and some constructive criticism so I can improve next time! Thanks for reading I hope you have a good day!***


End file.
